hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra Black
Lyra Callidora Blac'''k (b. 9 December, 1959) was an English pure-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy. She was a member of the House of Black, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Lyra attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House, being the odd one out as everyone in family had been in Slytherin. She met and became friends with Lola Ramona and William Harper. She was one of the best witches in her year, rivaling Willow and Lily Evans. She was a member of the Slug Club and became Prefect in her fifth year. She fell in love with Remus Lupin in her sixth year and accidentally became pregnant in her seventh year. She broke up with Remus and was given an arranged marriage to pure-blood Tom Avery. She was cut off from her friends and made a Slytherin for the remainder of the school year. Due to this Lyra was never able to speak with Lola or William again. After Hogwarts, she married Tom and later gave birth to Amber Raven. In 1981, she had another daughter named Cassiopeia Andromeda. Lyra began working at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and improved conditions for magical creatures such as werewolves. She was the godmother of her friends only child, Petra, but was unable to fulfill her duties. Due to the death of her friends, Lyra became Deputy Minister of Magic. In 1997, she was targeted by her sister and fled to the Tonks house where she reunited with her sister and Remus. She became part of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts where she witnessed the death of her daughter. After the war, she worked under Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt before retiring and studying werewolves. Biography Early life Lyra Black was the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), born in 1959 in the aristocratic House of Black. She had three older sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Lyra was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced, but not in favour of purebloods, as she believed it didn't matter how pure your blood was. However she was forced to cut off contact with her sister, Andromeda after she was disowned and burned off the Black family tree for marrying Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks. The Black family believed strongly in pure-blood elitism. They refused to consort with Muggles or Muggle-borns, Squibs and blood traitors and even disowned Squib family members, such as Lyra's great-uncle Marius Black, and insisted that their family members only marry within respectable pure-blood classes; because of these beliefs, they were forced to marry their own cousins. They also held the Dark Arts in reverence. When her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa made the desirable pure-blood marriages, to Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy respectively, Lyra felt even more out of place as she wished to marry out of love instead of marrying to ensure the pure bloodline. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First year Lyra had a very strained childhood and arriving at Hogwarts didn't help it. All of her sisters had been sorted into Slytherin, so there were a lot of pressure on her to be as well. On the Hogwarts Express, she met Lola Ramona, William Harper, and Remus Lupin. She immediately befriended the chattering Lola who told her that she could always ask the Sorting Hat to put her into the house she wanted to. At her sorting she begged for Slytherin, but were sorted into Ravenclaw alongside William and Lola. She wasn't very happy with it and sulked a lot. She shared a dorm with Lola, Emmeline Vance, Olivia Greene and Melissa Shacklebolt. Even though she was sad, every single one of her dorm mates cheered her up and had her back. At breakfast the next morning, she received a howler from her mother the day after, telling her to only be friends with purebloods and to have the best grades. Second year Not much changed for her in her second year. She continued to study hard to make her mother and father proud. She continued her close friendship with Lola and William. Third year Her parents chose her elective classes for her, so she took Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes, stating that Divination was for fools, Care of Magical Creatures was unnecessary and Muggle Studies was completely unacceptable. Physical appearance Lyra was described to be extremely pretty. She, like her older sister Narcissa had blonde hair, however hers fell to her tailbone and in wavy curls. She had piercing blue eyes as the only one in her family and they would often by described as '''you could get lost in her eyes. Waves crashed behind them, and the sky seemed endless. Possessions * Wand: Like many others, Lyra bought her wand at Ollivanders when she was 11 years old. It was one of her most prized possessions. Hers was made of Hornbeam wood, was 93/4 inches and had a core of unicorn hair. * Dress robes: Lyra owned a periwinkle dress which she wore to the Winter Dance in 1977. She was accompanied to the dance by Remus Lupin. * Moon necklace: A gift from Remus, Lyra owned a necklace in the shape of a half moon. Although she didn't wear it after getting married to Tom Avery, she did keep it and pass it onto her eldest daughter, Amber. * Prefect badge: Lyra was made prefect for Ravenclaw house in her fifth year and wore the badge to her formal prefect duties. * Amethyst ring: She was given a ring by Remus in May 1978 which had an amethyst in the middle. The amethyst was her birthstone.